


Night Disturbance

by Nerdy_JD



Series: Lava one-shots [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Homosexuality, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not okay, at all,  but he tries to get better. It's a good thing he has someone to lean on when he can no longer stand on his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see. Enjoy the story :)

My heavy eyes fluttered open as the bright light from the bathroom shone into the shadow covered room. The blankets that draped over me were shifted so that most laid on my side, I gently pushed them off and felt beside me. Empty. I turned my attention to the light and placed my feet on the plush carpet. Listening for sounds would be futile as none seemed to come from anywhere besides my own breathing.  
I tried to be quiet as my feet padded across the room and closer to the almost unbearably bright light. When my eyes adjusted I saw him standing in front of the sink; stiff and unfazed by my presence. The darks strands clung to his face with perspiration, he had a nightmare. The cold night air was doing him no favours as he stood on the icy tiles barefoot with nothing but a simple black shorts.  
My legs continued moving towards him until they settled as I stood behind him. I reached around his waist and slowly, gently gripped his arms and lifted them, removing the blade from his skin. While taking the sharp weapon I turned the tap on as well, the sound of rushing cold water filled the room with a loud crashing sound that bounced off the walls, breaking the silence. I grabbed his facecloth from the hook next to us and wet it before pressing the dripping thing to his fresh wounds.  
He kept his eyes down as I busied myself with cleaning him up. I made sure to keep my pace slow and my touch gentle, I wasn’t angry or annoyed, I wasn’t even surprised when I found him alone in here. Using a towel, I dried his arm and retrieved the first aid kit from the cabinet. White soon covered his forearm but he continued to avoid making eye contact or lift his head. I slowly put my forehead against his own and let my arms circle around his waist lazily. His own arms rested upon mine as his fingers traced random patterns on my skin. The bandages rubbed against my arm and tickled me slightly due to the light touch of the cotton material.  
“I love you.” And I meant it, I always do and always will.  
He lifted his head, faltering a bit, almost as if arguing with himself. Then he connected our lips in a short and sweet kiss. He pulled away and proceeded to rest his head on my chest and soak up warmth before I could stop him or return the sweet gesture with my own burning passion that I’ve been dying to give.  
“Mm muv moo do.” I felt my chest vibrate and giggled at the tingling sensation.  
“What was that?” I asked and looked down at the mess of hair under my chin.   
“I love you too.” He said again and tapped his fingers against my arm in an almost frantic manner, I could feel his heartbeat speed up a little as well. I reached to the side and held his hand in my own to stop the nervous tapping.  
“Do you think you’ll be able to fall asleep again?” I asked with a small hopeful smile on my face. Waking up in the middle of the night definitely was not fun. He didn’t answer and instead tried to push my away.   
“Cole, you don’t have to if you can’t.”   
“No, no, I–I can, it’s just – I don’t–” He sighed, “I don’t know.” The words came out slowly and broken, he looked exhausted from lack of sleep. The dark circles, the low shoulders, the unkept hair. “I’m sorry.” He pushed his hair to the back and rubbed over the new bandages.  
“You don’t have to apologise, you don’t ever have to apologise for how you’re feeling, okay?” I lifted his chin up. “But you really some sleep.” He turned his head away again. “Try not to worry, I’ll be with you the entire time.” I waited for him to reply, he nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom ahead of me.   
I turned the bathroom light off, returning the room to its previous state of darkness, and climbed under the blankets where he was waiting. He snuggled up to my side and closed his eyes. “You’re gonna get better. Do you believe me?” I stared up at the ceiling where white dots danced around my vision as my eyes adjusted to the blackness. I could only feel the body next to me, the soft plush of the blankets that covered us from the cool night air and the steady breathing as his lungs expanded against my side. It was calming to feel so at peace.  
It took a few moments for a reply to come, “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it's pretty short but I enjoyed getting back into fanfic


End file.
